the_path_of_dread_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This is the timeline of events so far in the RP of the comunity, these will be updated everyday the RP continues or new events are planned for future. Prior Events ??? - 2014 * A student of the University of Damascus named Alexander Zenlinsky was found dead after two months of his dissapearence, impaled againts a tree branch close to a Dairy Farm in Macon, Georgia. * The day after the discover of his corpse, phsycology student Sophia Catellanos goes missing. November 15 - 2014 * A bus carrying several new students arrives to the University of Damascus, among them are Matthew Woffenstein and Aldrich K. Robinson. * Officers Edward Dewey and Bobby Lee Jr. are sended to the university of Damascus to interrogate the professors and students of the university. * Aldrich K. and Matthew atend their first class of theology, taught by a strange professor named Mizuki Carmine. * The corpse of Sophia Castellanos is found impaled againts a tree branch in the forests surrounding Damascus, no clues are found in the scene. * Headmaster of Damascus is obligated to start a lockdown in the campus, Officers Edward and Bobby recieved orders to stay in Damascus to protect and help it's security officers. November 17 - 2014 * Another bus brings a new "Student" to Damascus. * Officers Edward and Bobby Lee interrogate Aldrich. * Sheriff DelaRosa decides to send backup for Edward and Bobby Lee, which will arrive much later. * A Strange Figure starts to roam the nights in Damascus. * Officer Edward and with the help of Aldrich manage to arrest three violent students that were roaming the second murder scene, their motives however, are still unknown. November 18 - 2014 * The three violent youngsters are recognized as Kenneth Sullivan, a theology student and Bethany Powell a chemistry student. however, the third youngster, Enzo Perez, Is not a student of Damascus. his relationship with the other two students is unknown. * Detectives Elizabeth Connor and Mark Nowak arrive to Damascus to help in the investigation behind the murders of Alexander Zenlinsky and Sophia Castellanos. * The Scarecrow, roams the dark night of the campus seeking for clues about the strange murders of A. Zenlinsky and S. Castellanos, ultimatly he finds a gruesome scene where a strange young man kills another with a cricket bat, after questioning this young man, he gathers a bunch clues about a certain "creature" that is roaming Damascus. * Police officers Edward Dewey and Bobby Lee Jr. find the unconscious body of a young male, metters away from him, the corpse of another one. November 19 - 2014 * Jayden Grey watches the news about a gruesome crime that happend last night, the young african-british Travis Loveheart lured his friend Takaya Ishi to the forest and later-on was killed by him, apparently he "blacked out" later and was found by two police officers of the campus. * Edward Dewey, Mark Nowak and Elizabeth Connor interrogate young Travis Loveheart, he explains he follows a being that he calls "The Birch King" though he gives no details to the officers about it, Officer Edward comes to the conclusion that Takaya Ishi is "the third victim of this madness". November 28 - 2014 *Travis Loveheart awaits trial for the three murders. He is being visited by criminal psychologist Dr.Raymon Venn, to determine weather or not he is fit to stand trial. *A student at DMU reports that she thinks someone is stalking her, as she's been finding roses among her belongings. December 10 - 2014 * Travis Loveheart is sentenced twenty years in West Georgia correctoinal for the murders of Takaya Ishi and Sophia Castellanos. however, due to the lack of clues againts Travis, Alexander Zenlinsky's death was marked as Unsolved. * The sheriff of Macon City, Alejandro DelaRosa, recived a letter in his personal mail box down in the MCPD, this letter said "I saw the light on the night that I passed by her window... I saw the flickering shadows of love on her blind... She was my woman". ''December 11 - 2014 *There is no longer any police presence on the DMU. *The MCPD recives a second letter from the unamed sender, in this one says ''"at break of day that man drove away, I was waiting...", ''Detective Mark Nowak insists that these letters are very important for any further investigations, and it's decided to keep the letter in the MCPD investigation unit vault. *The only security officer of the DMU reports seeing a strange hooded figure the night of december 10, arround midnight while he was patroling on his security vehicle, when he asked the figure why he was there, he simply looked away and said ''"waiting". December 12 - 2014 * The police department recives a third letter from the unamed sender, this time much larger text than the two before, this one says "I cross the street to her house and she opened the door... She stood there laughing... I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more..." ''at the end of the letter there was a strange symbol. * Cleaning staff of the DMU discover the body of Elizabeth Jones, young student of literature, police arrive to the brutal crime scene, the body was resting on the bed with a boquet of flowers, and another letter, this last one says ''"So before they come to break down the door... Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more...". December 13, 2014 - July 30, 2015 Nothing of any imprtance happened.